Apprentice
by Sir Knieghf
Summary: Jayen has no clue what to give Emily but can a certain someone help him


Jayden stepped out of the diner and began to walk lightly across the snow to the Shiba household, pondering as he did so. _'Just what would I possibly get her? Clothing is usually what women like, but Emily's not like all those other girls.'_

Jayden continued to think on these thoughts, when he was broken from his reverie by a soft whimpering noise. Following the source of the sound he found himself by the edge of a building, he looked around but saw nothing, that is, until his eyes settled on a small batch of moving snow.

'_Wait, snow doesn't move! But what could make the snow move?" _He moved closer towards the small pile of "moving snow" and by doing so he found that it wasn't snow at all, but a tiny white puppy! The poor thing looked cold and hungry, taking pity on the creature that was no bigger than his hand, Jayden outstretched his arms to grab the puppy. Frightened by the sudden movement, the puppy moved back quickly and made a surprised yelp when it hit the wall, causing a small batch of snow to fall on its head. The puppy shook its head franticly in order to get the snow off; it managed to do so, but got snow on its nose making it sneeze.

Jayden smiled warmly at the puppy's silly antics, he then decided to try and calm the puppy before picking it up. He stretched out his hand slowly for the puppy to sniff it, speaking softly as he did so. "Shh, it's alright little one. I won't harm you."

He watched as the puppy looked sceptically at his hand, but after a moment tentatively it moved towards the hand. The puppy inhaled his scent trying to figure out whether or not he was a friend or foe. Concluding that Jayden was a friend, the puppy barked happily and licked his hand.

Realizing that he had been accepted, he lifted the puppy carefully and cradled it into his chest. "You're a sweet little dog aren't you? I should give you a name...how about 'Apprentice'?"

"Woof! Woof, woof! (Yay! I like it!)" The puppy, now christened 'Apprentice' barked excitedly, licking Jayden.

Jayden laughed. "Well it seems that the name is acceptable!" he thought for a moment, scratching Apprentice behind the ears absent mindedly, "How about we get you something to eat, and then you help me find something to give to someone very important to me?"

"Woofie! (Sure!)"

Taking that as an ok, Jayden wrapped Apprentice in his cape to keep him warm and set out to complete their quest. Walking through the streets, he stopped at a butcher's shop and bought a small piece of meat, he gave it to Apprentice who snatched it greedily and swiftly gobbled it up. After Apprentice had finished eating he made his way to the jeweler's. Upon arriving, Jayden placed Apprentice on the counter of the Jeweler shop and began to browse through the items that were in stock. Occasionally, Apprentice would bark a hop in place upon seeing a certain necklace. But each time he would shake his head, a clear indication that it just wasn't the right one for Emily.

Eventually, Jayden and Apprentice had seen every single item that the Jeweler had in stock, unfortunately none of these items were right for Emily. He lifted Apprentice, placing him back into his cape and walked dejectedly from the shop.

He walked towards a bench, sighing as he sat down. "Well Apprentice, it seems that we weren't able to find _anything_ to give Emily..."

"Woof, woof woofie! Woofie woof! (That's not true! You've got me!)"

Jayden looked at Apprentice questioningly. "What are you trying to say? Are you—wait!" he lifted Apprentice in order to get a better look at him, "I know! I can give you to Emily! I'm sure she'd love that!"

Jayden hurriedly rose from the bench, bolted to the nearest tailor shop, and placed Apprentice one the counter once again. He then asked the owner of the shop for a green ribbon, he quickly paid and attempted to tie the ribbon around Apprentice in a bow. Unfortunately, hiss bow turned out quite pathetically, the shop owner took pity on Jayden and offered to tie the bow for him. He immediately complied, thanking the man profusely, to which he was told that it was no trouble. The shop owner did a splendid job and Apprentice now looked positively adorable adorned with his green ribbon. Thanking the shop owner once again, he wished him a Merry Christmas, and then set off in the direction of the hosehold.

After a lot of walking and running he was at the Shiba household; he set his sight on the hallway he knew led to Emily's room. He walked quickly to her door and removed his hood. Taking Apprentice from his cape he signalled for him to be quiet by placing his finger on his lips. he gently placed Apprentice in his cowl, effectively hiding it from sight. He walked over to her door and gently knocked on it.

Almost immediately she opened the door, an annoyed expression on her face. "Mike, if I have to tell you one more time that—Jayden!" Upon realizing who it was she brightened up instantaneously, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's Christmas isn't it? Besides I have something for you.

"Oh really?" Emily smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. Now, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Please?" he pleaded , giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Fine." She did as he asked, closing her eyes and holding out her hands.

He reached into his hood, gently grabbing Apprentice and placing it into Emily's hands. "Ok, you can open your eyes now!"

She did, and gasped in surprise. "Oh my God, Jay! He's absolutely adorable! Is he really for me?" she asked hugging Apprentice close.

"Yes, he is. Well at least it might be a 'he' I never actually checked...but either way their name is Apprentice."

"How original of you." She told him teasingly, smirking slightly as she pet Apprentice affectionately. She continued to pet Apprentice until she frowned and looked up at him with a saddened expression.

"What's the matter?"

"I just remembered that I never got you anything..."

He smiled. "That's alright, just you being happy is enough."

Emil chuckled. "That sweet. But I think I may have something for you." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "Merry Christmas, Jay."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
